


Happenstance

by millionstar



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on the "How long have you been training to be a prat, my lord?" exchange between Merlin and Arthur from 1x01, courtesy of my fevered brain.  Written for the fandom challenge #1 at MerlinForever on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happenstance

"You can't address me like that," Arthur laughed, incredulous. 

Perhaps it was the sheer amount of cheek in Arthur's voice or the fact that Merlin was feeling especially bold - whatever the reason, the warlock found himself closing his eyes, his lips barely moving in an incantation. When he could sense silence and peace surrounding him, as opposed to noise and chaos, he opened his eyes slowly.

Merlin grinned widely, proud of his machinations, for he had effectively silenced Camelot and rendered it immobile. He was still mastering his magic, however, and he knew that this particular spell would only last a few minutes. He cringed momentarily as he considered how Gaius would react to what he had just done, but to Merlin it was necessary. 

He needed a moment to appraise his current situation properly. 

Squaring his shoulders, he walked right up to the Prince with a boldness that most lacked. Squinting, Merlin came even closer, choosing to approach the human irritation in front of him in a scientific manner. He scanned Arthur's face with definite intent, almost as though he were studying a royal case study in arrogance. Much to his surprise and delight, though, all he found was a shock of blond hair and clear blue eyes. 

When he was silent and not being an insufferable prat, Arthur Pendragon was damned gorgeous. Merlin put one hand out carefully, his fingertips ghosting dangerously close to cheekbones. The heat radiating from Arthur's skin made Merlin's blood simmer. How could it not - it had been too long since Merlin had been touched by another man. 

Merlin was craving it. Desperately. 

And, suddenly, he knew precisely where he could find it if he played his cards right.

With a nod, Merlin drew his hand back. He was very much satisfied suddenly, mostly because he was busy imagining how those full and lush lips of Arthur's would look if 

(when)

they found themselves wrapped around Merlin's cockhead.

Merlin resumed his position, bowed his head and broke the spell. He smiled at Arthur and tried to ignore the growing pull in his groin as he let his comeback fly: 

"Sorry. How long have you been training to be a prat, _my lord_?"


End file.
